inazumaelevenfandomcom_no-20200215-history
Gouenji Shuuya
thumb|278px|Gouenji i [[Inazuma Japan.]]Gouenji Shuuya (豪 炎 寺 修 也/Axel Blaze) er en av hovedpersonene i Inazuma Eleven spill, manga og anime. Han var tidligere spissen for Kidokawa Seishuu, så spissen for Raimon, og senere for Inazuma Japan. I hendelsene i Inazuma Eleven GO, ble Gouenji avslørt å være motstander av den nye serien fordi hans status som "hellige keiser" av Fifth Sector, går under alias'' 'Ishido Shuuji''' (イシドシュウジ). Han var også Seidouzan 's trener. Imidlertid ble det avslørt at han var en protagonist fra begynnelsen. Profil Inazuma Eleven *''"En kul utvekslingsstudent kjent som en legendarisk spiss."'' Inazuma Eleven 2 *''"Under denne ess spissens stilig ytre brenner en heftig fotball lidenskap."'' Bakgrunn Selv i barndommen ble Gouenji vist seg å være en talentfull spiller. Foreldrene vil ofte komme til hans spill å juble for ham, og sa at han hadde et talent for fotball, og at de var enormt stolt av det. Men etter hans mors død, hans far, Gouenji Katsuya ble en helt annen person. Til tross for hans stolthet for sin sønn i det siste, ville faren Gouenji å slutte fotballen og bli lege som han selv, og har vært kranglet om dette problemet med Gouenji siden den gang. Før finalen i fotball Frontier-år befor seriens hendelser-som var en kamp mellom Kidokawa Seishuu og Teikoku, Gouenji yngre søster, Yuuka, var blitt et offer for en ulykke og var i koma siden den gang. På grunn av dette, vokste hans fars tilstanden verre. Yuuka ble deretter innlagt på sykehus i Inazuma General Hospital, hvor Gouenji far jobbet. Helt siden ulykken, tenkte Gouenji at hvis han ikke hadde spilt fotball, ville ulykken ikke ha skjedd med Yuuka, og lurte på hvordan han kan bare slappe av og spille fotball når hun lider. Gouenji holder en amulett laget av Yuuka, overført til Raimon, og sverget at før hun våkner, ville han ikke spille fotball. Utseende Han har hvitt hår som representerer flammer som i sitt rette element "ild" og sikksakk øyenbrynene, og gråsort brune skarpe øyne. Han har også en god hudfarge. Han ser vanligvis svært alvorlig. Tilfeldig, bærer han en hvit hettegenser med en oransje jakke over det, brune bukser og røde joggesko. Under sesongen, da han var i skjul, hadde han brune sko og en oransje jakke med blå side striper. I en av de Inazuma Eleven 2009 kunstverk dekker, er Gouenji vist seg å eie en mørk gråbrun yukata, med grå striper går loddrett nedover. I GO, har han spiky håret rettet ned, og nå har han asurblå høydepunkter i dem. Han har en ganske mørkere complection i GO. Han bærer en rød sort frakk over en hvit skjorte, med grå combat boots over sine bukser. Over dette, bærer han en svart sjal rundt halsen hans. Hans tilbehør inkluderer en lang kjede med hvit grønne og røde perler, og en kortere kjede med en gyllen perle. Han bærer også grønne og lilla-fargede øredobber. I den første GO episode, ble han sett på seg en svart kappe og hette. Han har en mørk hudfarge. Det bemerkes at i spillet salgsfremmende kunstverk av Ishido / Gouenji, er Gouenji øyne sett til å være livløs, uten noen "light" i øynene, mens i TCG og Anime kunstverk, øynene fortsatt synes å ha den "lette" i dem . Siden Episode 45 av GO har Gouenji igjen endret hans utseende, han har nå fjernet sine høydepunkter, og bærer håret som en lav hestehale som en gang lagt på hans skulder. Håret hans er nå lik Afuro, men han har ikke noe høydepunkter. Han bærer en rød jakke med blå og hvite aksenter, utstyrt med mørke marineblå bukser. Gouenji har også spesielt tatt av hans øredobber og skjerf, og har byttet til casual klær. Personlighet Han er kjølig og rolig på de fleste situasjoner. Han bryr seg dypt for søsteren, og har en sterk lidenskap for fotball. Da en av hans medarbeidere ikke gjør godt, sparker han fotball hardt på dem. Og når de ser forundret på ham, gjør han dem til å innse sine feil og korrigerer dem. Dette viser at han tar interesse for andre mennesker og forstår deres følelser og deler deres sorg og lykke til enhver tid. Han syntes også å ha en rask tenkning på de fleste ganger (i manga, også). I manga, er han portrettert mer mystisk, og er lett irritert av Endou Mamoru 's forsøk på å rekruttere ham inn i fotballklubben. Etter at han ble rekruttert, er han fortsatt ønsket å avslutte klubben, fordi fotballklubben selv ikke var fungerer godt, og at Kabeyama Heigorou 's forsvar var ikke bra også. Men når Kabeyama brukte sin hissatsu, han endelig bodde på fotballklubben. Han har også vist seg å bry seg om andre. For eksempel, når Onigawara fortalte Endou at Kageyama er den som drepte Endou bestefar, var han i ferd med å slå ham. Heldigvis, Endouheldhimback. I GO, da han ble avslørt for å være Ishido Shuuji, har hans personlighet drastisk endret, begynner han med å ha ingen anger for å kontrollere fotball. Han sier at fotball ikke kan bringes tilbake lenger, og han synes ikke å bry seg for sine gamle venner, lagkamerater og de som elsker å spille fotball. Han startet også ha "slu" smil mens du ser på kamper i Holy Road turnering. Skjønt, noen av hans karakterer liker kjølig, rolig og alvorlig forble. Han begynner også å fornekte sin fortid identitet av å være "Gouenji Shuuya" og sier navnet hans er Ishido Shuuji da han ble konfrontert med Endou. Han har noen skyld i å kontrollere fotball som vist under serien. Plot Sesong 1 Gouenji søster, Yuuka, var i koma på grunn av Kageyama's innblanding for å stoppe ham fra å spille mot Teikoku. Han holder en amulett laget av henne, og lovet å aldri spille fotball igjen. Han vises først når Endou trente med Inazuma KFC. Etter å ha sett en punk spytte på ballen og deretter sparker den i retning av Kisaragi Mako, han griper inn, skyte ballen tilbake som rammet punk ansikt. Men da han ble truffet av Endou 's "aldri gi opp" holdning fortelle ham at hans søster ville ha ønsket at han skulle spille fotball mest, han deretter gjenvinner sin lidenskap for spillet. Han endrer sitt løfte om å bli mester i Fotball Frontier. Han er for det første ikke akseptert av Someoka, men senere, når han ser Gouenji jobber hardt for å fullføre Inazuma Drop, hans respekt for ham som en lagkamerat og ess-spissen av Raimon vokser, og Someoka godtar ikke noen andre enn Gouenji som Raimon ess spiss, som det er sett når han ikke aksepterer Fubuki som Raimon nye ess spiss etter Gouenji forlot laget i sesong 2. I denne sesongen var han kjent som den legendariske spissen. Sesong 2 I sesong 2, ble han kastet ut av laget etter at han ble distrahert i en kamp mot Aliea Academy av Coach Hitomiko. Senere, Raimon hørt rykter om "Flame Striker" et sted i Okinawa og reiste dit for å finne ham, i håp om at han er Gouenji. Han blir sett gjemmer seg i skyggene ser Raimon praksis, og selv så konfrontasjon med Burn og Gran. Senere, i kampen mot Epsilon Remastered, ser Gouenji kampen i en forkledning (en oransje og svart hette), og det er vist at han og Hijikata Raiden kjenner hverandre. Senere i kampen, tre mystiske menn prøver å ta Gouenji bort, men han lurer dem med hjelp av Onigawara. Han løper tilbake til kampen og rejoins teamet i siste minutt. De Raimon Eleven er glade for at han kom tilbake til dem. Sammen igjen, de endelig slo Epsilon Remastered med Gouenji nye hissatsu, Bakunetsu Storm og Brann Tornado. Sesong 3 I sesong 3, var han en kandidat til å bli Japans landslag, Inazuma Japan, og var plassert i B-team, - Kidou Yuuto 's team. Han og noen av hans lagkamerater ble valgt av Coach Kudou, til å representere Japan. Senere var han nesten ut av laget igjen før finalen, fordi hans far ønsket at han skulle studere i Tyskland og bli lege. Men han var i stand til å vise sin far hvor mye han elsker fotball og ønsker å bo sammen med resten av teamet, som han og Toramaru bringer ut Tiger Storm. Han gjør en ny hissatsu med Hiroto og Toramaru mellom kampen med The Empire, selv om de taper med score på 2-1. Senere fulgte han Kidou team inn i dypet av helvete til Demon 's Gate, i et forsøk på å redde Haruna fra Makai Gundan Z. Så etterpå når Inazuma Japan kjempet mot The Kingdom, scoret han det andre punktet for Inazuma Japan, sammen med Someoka og Hiroto i en kjede skyte bestående av deres individuelle hissatsu. Han scoret et mål med Toramaru med Tiger Storm mot Team Garshield. Han, sammen med Toramaru og Endou scoret vinnermålet for Inazuma Japan mot Little Gigant i finalen med Jet Stream som brøt gjennom Rococo s Tamashii The Hand G2. I Episode 126, tok han Raimon, og når det var Endou tur til å motta diplom, Gouenji sammen med resten av Raimon ble sett gråt fordi de var i ferd med å gå sine egne veier. Deretter Episode 127, de hadde en siste eksamen kamp med hverandre, noe som endte i begge gruppene ikke å score et mål, siden de der alle like matchet. Alle av dem lyttet til Endou siste tale, og lovet at de vil fortsette å spille fotball fra Endou ord at han sa "La oss spille fotball!" som alle lykkelig enige om. Plot (GO) I Inazuma Eleven GO, dukket han i Matsukaze Tenma 's flashback, da han reddet livet hans ved å sparke en fotball til hauger av tre som falt oppå ham. Han hadde gjort dette i løpet av tiden han var under gjemmer seg Aliea Academy. Og når Tenma plukket opp ballen, er det sett å ha Raimon emblem på det, beviser [Gouenjiflashback.png | thumb | 160px | Gouenji i Tenma er flashback.] Hvor mye han savnet sin team. Han ble faktisk Tenma helten og gjorde ham lidenskapelig for fotball som han er nå, 10 år senere. Det ble vist i Episode 11 som Tsurugi og hans bror ønsket også å spille fotball som ham. Han er først sett i Episode 01 (GO) (men ikke avslørt som Gouenji ennå) i skyggene blir befalt av noen andre. Han ønsker å "kontrollere fotball" i den første episoden, og var ute bestemt. Hele hans utseende er ikke avdekket, siden han var hooded mens du gjør dette. Kort tid etter Kuro no Kishidan forspilt spillet etter Shindou takuto utgivelser hans Keshin for første gang, har han sett igjen, hvor han ser på statistikken for hver Raimon teammedlem, spesielt takuto er statistikk. Han kommenterte at Shindou hadde "nylig vekket". Han har også sett igjen med utsikt Holy Road 's åpningsseremonien. Når Raimon avanserte til semifinalen, ble de opprinnelig ment for å spille mot Aoba Academy, en annen deltaker i den hellige Road turneringen. Men byttet Ishido Aoba plass med Teikoku, derfor sighting at Teikoku ville knuse Raimon. Til tross for dette vant Raimon kampen og avanserte til finalen. Han ble sett ser Raimon og Kaiou academy kamp på slutten av Episode 20. I Episode 22, ble han sett i Holy Road Åpningsseremoni å lage en tale. I Episode 24, ble han konfrontert med Endou Mamoru på Fifth Sector 's base, hvor det er bekreftet at Gouenji er faktisk Ishido Shuuji. Gouenji imidlertid benekter sin gamle identitet samt Endou tilbud om å hjelpe ham. I Episode 27, han vist seg å være å se kampen for Raimon og Hakuren når [| Seki ] ble slått inn i feltet og begynte å spille grov. I Episode 29, han vist seg å være å snakke med Aphrodi, men det er ukjent hva var de snakker om, men da han har vist smilende etter sin tale med Aphrodi. Han ser kampen for Raimon og Kidokawa Seishuu. I et flashback av Aphrodi, er det sett at de snakket om Vann Stadium. I 31 Episode, etter at Raimon vant kampen, Terumi løftet hodet slik at han kan se på ham, men det er vist at han hadde forlatt sin plass allerede. I Episode 33, er han sett ser Raimon medlemmer. Han kom til sykehuset og hadde en prat med Taiyou om revolusjonen og Holy Road. I Episode 34, ble han sett ser Raimon kamp mot Genei Gakuen, da han smilte. I Episode 36, ble han sett å snakke med Tenma og spilte med ham. Han har også reddet ham igjen. I Episode 37, ble han sett snakker med Amemiya om Arakumo Gakuen 's neste kamp, hvor Gouenji sier at Amemiya kan ikke spille. I Episode 38 og Episode 39, er han sett ser den 1/2 siste opposisjonelle Raimon og [ Gakuen] med Senguuji, Toramaru og Yamato. Han blir sett smilende da han så Matei Gryphon. På slutten av kampen, smilte han på Taiyou. I Episode 40, han ble sett trening Tsurugi. I Episode 41, er han sett snakker til Saginuma, er det han som er coaching over Seidouzansidenhan er deres opprinnelige coach. I Episode 42, ble det sagt av Tsurugi som Seidouzan 's formasjonen for å forsegle motstander passerer bare kan koordineres av en spiss som Gouenji. Som vist i Episode 44, han blir sett snakker til Senguuji om når han først møtte ham han hadde også en flashback, er han sett til å være fornøyd når han så [Seigou | Hibiki ] gir en tale om "true fotball" kommer tilbake. På slutten av episoden er det sett at Endou som vanlig fortalte ham la oss spille fotball igjen, som Gouenji faktisk avtalt og deretter han sammen med Endou blir sett skjelvende hender sammen . Spill Det viser seg at Gouenji bare blitt med på Fifth Sector og ble den hellige keiser å stoppe Senguuji Daigo fra å ødelegge fotball. Når Seidouzan ble slått ut med Dragonlink, Senguuji Daigo utgitt Gouenji som den hellige keiser, som han hadde funnet ut at Gouenji er intensjoner var ikke det samme som sin egen. Etter Raimon beats Dragonlink, Gouenji etterpå snakker til Endou og begge snakker om hvordan fotball var og Gouenji er vist å ha vært tilbake til sin normale selv. I rulleteksten til Inazuma Eleven GO spillet, det er et bilde der som viser at han underviser Tsurugi nye skudd. Det er vist at han angret kontrollerende fotball i traileren da han hadde et flashback da han var med Endou og Raimon før. I det 46. filmsekvens av spillet, er det sett at han var å se Raimon praktisere, og etter at Endou kom og snakket med ham, takke ham for lagring fotball, men på slutten fortalte han ham "La oss spille fotball igjen", som gjorde Gouenji si "Ja". Plot (Chrono Stone) I Episode 1, ble det kommentert av Tenma at etter Holy Road, opprettet Gouenji en fotball utdanningsprogram å lære barna fra hele Japan hvordan å spille fotball, og at dette er motivet hvorfor han var på reise rundt om i landet. Senere, når Alpha reiser tilbake i tid hvor Gouenji sparer Tenma, og Tenma ser hvordan Gouenji sparket ballen, men Alpha stopper skyte som gjør Gouenji ikke lagre Tenma fra skader. Gouenji vises i GO form i Episode 7. Han møtte med de resterende Raimon medlemmer. Han visste om El Dorado og hva som skjedde med Endou. Han avslørte at han eier en tid armbånd (lik den Tsurugi Yuuichi var iført i (Chrono_Stone) Episode 3), gitt til ham av noen bare kjent som "Helper X". Han foreslo at Raimon spillerne kunne øve på Gud Eden, for å mestre Keshin Armed og å kjempe mot Protokoll Omega 2,0 og slipp Endou. I Episode 18, ble det sagt av Nishiki at Gouenji er forsinke mest mulig Raimon fotball klubb riving. Senere i samme episode synes han at Raimon, bringe gjenstanden trengte å reise til Jeanne 's æra og fortelle til klubben som El Dorado er ikke bare ønsker å forvise fotball, men eliminere det av den mest hensynsløse måte. Han sier også at de som fortsatt liker fotball blir angrepet en etter en av folks som blir kontrollert av Protokoll Omega 3,0. Movie I filmen, lærte han Maximum Fire og brukte Prime Legend med Kidou. GO Ishido dukket først opp i GO filmen i Holy Road 's stadion, noe som gjør en tale om Fifth Sector. Han senere dukket opp igjen i et helikopter, iført solbriller, gå til Gud Eden, en øy der Fifth Sector trener SEED s. Han ble sett å snakke med Kibayama Dousan om Endou Mamoru, som han ønsker å kjent om er sant Raimon trener er på øya, som Kibayama svarer som sant. Han ser senere kampen mellom Zero og Raimon. Kategori:Spillere Kategori:Spisser